Many types of chelating agents are commonly known and have been applied in various industry. Chelating agent are chemicals contain donor atoms that have the capability to bind metallic atoms in coordinative complex bound that turn into cyclic structural substances known as chelating complex or in its simple term: a chelat. The chelation technology was developed from some naturally occurred chemicals that contain naturally or purposely added metallic ions. The use of chelating agent might give a way to control or manipulate the metallic ions in the system to perform the expected effect. The chelating complex substances formed from the interaction of some metallic ion with some chelating agent use to have significantly different characteristics/properties either from its original ions or the chelating agent itself. Therefore its characteristics or properties could be modified.
Therefore, the chelating agents are the very effective substances in the formation of the complex substances with the metallic cations and also with the organic salts in order to prevent them act as simple hydrated cations. Common example of chelating agent is Ethylene Di Amine Tetra Acetic acid (EDTA) (1) and its derivatives that will form the complex substances with most of M2+ and M3+ types of cations.

It has been known also that gluconic acid and some others hydroxide acid perform similar properties.
There are many features of the chelating reaction that become the basic of chelating agents various applications.
The first, chelation provide a mechanism to control the concentration of the free metallic ions via dissociation equilibrium between chelating agent and the said metallic ions. The related application as the sequestration process that reduces several properties of some metal without eliminate it from the existing system or phase, solubilization is a process that elaborate undissolved component phase become soluble in the said medium, and daparing, a condition where the addition or removal of several metallic ions result insignificance change of the said ionic concentration inside the solution which totally depending on the accurate control of the chelating agent concentration.

All of the above features and properties have been chemically applied in industry.
For example, the sequestration of the metallic ions could be used to control the water hardness. Then solubilization is used to dissolve the boiler scale, heat exchange equipment scale and the hard scale in the pipe.
In the mining industry, solubilization utilizes chelating agents to extract the metal from the metal ores, also to be used to clean the contaminated area.
Daparing with the chelating agents find its use to supply the metallic ions micro nutrient for the biological growth at very low stabilized concentration.
Secondly, on some applications as the chelating ligand catalyst which really has the catalytic activity dan has been applied as catalyst on the unsymmetrical pharmaceutical substances synthesis.
Finally, chelating agents have also been used for human medication. For example, the removal/cleaning with the chelating agent with its chelation termination, including the curing on the lead (Pb) poisoning and other metals with EDTA (Ethylene Di Amine Tetra Acetic acid) where lead almostly chelated to EDTA, therefore could be removed from the system.
In the publication by H. HAQUE AND A. D. RUSSELL “Effect of Chelating Agents on the Susceptibility of Some Strains of Gram-Negative Bacteria to Some Antibacterial Agents”, ANTIMICROBIAL AGENTS AND CHEMOTHERAPY, August 1974, page. 200-206, explain that some chelating agents improve the activity of beta-lactam in the bacterial inhibition of P. aeruginosa strain through the metallic removal from the nutrient medium and some chelating agent could increase the bacterial sensitivity against some antibiotics.
In the other journal published by Kaur P, Vadehra D V., “Effect of certain chelating agents on the antibacterial action of silver nitrate.” J Hyg Epidemiol Microbiol Immunol. 1988; 32(3):299-306, explain that EDTA and EGTA when applied together with AgNO3 significantly increase the antibacterial action against Staphylococcus aureus, where EDTA and EGTA also increase the sensitivity of Staphylococcus aureus bacteria that is resistant against AgNO3.
In the publication by A. Hinton Jr. and K. D. Ingram, “Comparison of the Antibacterial Activity of Chelating Agents Using the Agar Diffusion Method” International Journal of Poultry Science 9 (11): 1023-1026, 2010 explain that the addition of EDTA chelating agent for the cleaning agent formulation in the poultry treatment could improve the cleaning capability that has the antimicrobial activity helping to reduce poultry corpses contamination.
But until now, there is no publication describing that EDTA itself alone can perform as an antibacterial agent, due to the fact that chelating agents in some cases have the ability to influence simple cell membranes or other organic membranes.
In the US 2003/0055007 patent publication, A1 was disclosing about some lignin sulphonate substance that has the antiviral activity against HIV and also act as an antibacterial agent, but there was no further explanation about the inhibition mechanism of the said substances as the antiviral and antibacterial agent.
Therefore, it needs the development of new chelating agents and its derivatives that are non toxic or less toxic and induce no negative or less negative effect into environment, these features will significantly increase the application of the said chelating agents.
Unexpectedly, the inventor has discover such a new chelating agent that act alone as antibacterial agent. The inventor has invent a series of sulphate chelating agents that have the antibacterial activity by enlarging the cell membranes porosity of simple cells and the other organic membranes. The membrane porosity enlargement mechanism for simple cell or other organic membranes occurred due to the reaction of the sulphate groups of some sulphate chelating agent with the hydroxyl group (OH−) or ammine group (NH2−) in the peptide bound of modular bound structural of a protein or modular bound structural of a peptidoglycan and their similarities as the main ingredient of the simple cell wall membranes or other organic membranes.